Recuperando su identidad
by Arale Norimaki
Summary: Una acolita del "Dios de muchos rostros" va a hacer un encargo, y tendrá una revelación. Fic revisado para que encaje un poco mejor con los libros, varios errores subsanados. Cuidado que hay Lemmon. Gracias por leer y dejen review.


_**Recuperando su identidad.**_

A través de un sombrío pasillo de piedra, ligeramente iluminado por algunas antorchas colgadas en la pared, se oían repiquetear muy levemente unos pasos sigilosos, producidos por unos pies pequeños y femeninos. Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos grises se dirigía resuelta a un lugar en concreto, el cual esperaba encontrar a su objetivo, el benefactor que iba a recibir el "Don".

"_No soy nada, no soy nadie, solo un ser con muchos rostros…"_

De pronto, cerca de ella, se abrió una puerta y apareció una muchacha portando una bandeja de comida. Pequeña y un poquito más gordita que ella, de rostro rubicundo y sonrosado, portaba un sencillo vestido de criada, coronado con una especie de cofia que recogía y tapaba parte de sus dorados cabellos. Cuando la vio salir de alguna habitación, la cual supuso que era la cocina, se escondió rápida y sigilosamente detrás de una pared para que no la viera, pero en cuando esta empezó a caminar la siguió sin que esta se percatara de su presencia. Se le había ocurrido una excelente idea, y lo primero que hizo fue calcular a ojo si aquel vestido le valdría, lo cual comprobó afirmativamente. La muchacha, ignorante de lo que le iba a suceder, giró a la derecha, cosa que aprovechó para adelantarse y acorralarla por sorpresa. Con un rápido movimiento, se puso detrás de ella y le tapó la boca para que no chillara, poniendo el filo de su daga en el cuello para inmovilizarla.

- Si haces un solo gesto más, te mato.- Le susurró al oído, cosa que la criada afirmó con un temeroso movimiento de cabeza.

En el momento en el que la criada notó un contacto extraño dio un brinco de sorpresa, pero por suerte para ella, no lo suficientemente fuerte para que tirara la bandeja de comida que portaba al suelo, evitando así un escándalo que hubiera trastocado sus planes. Viendo entonces que tenía el control, la arrastró hacia la primera habitación que encontró, pero antes ordenó a la chica que diera un par de toques por si hubiera alguien dentro. A falta de respuesta, obligó a la chica a abrir la puerta, la empujó y una vez dentro, la cerró con sigilo para no llamar la atención, para después echar el pestillo y así evitar que la pillaran desprevenida.

La chica la miraba aterrorizada, llorando y suplicando que no la matara, que no le hiciera daño.

- Desnúdate.- Ordenó mientras se quitaba su ropa con rapidez.

Al escuchar aquella orden la muchacha abrió los ojos como platos como respuesta.

- No seas tonta, solo quiero tu vestido.- Escupió, lo cual hizo que la joven hiciera un ligero gesto de alivio.- Y date prisa.

La criada entonces dejó temblorosamente la bandeja de comida en el primer sitio que encontró y se desnudo lo más rapido que pudo, sin poder evitar que sus manos temblaran mientras se desnudaba. Una vez hecho, le ordeno que le lanzase el vestido y se vistió con él. Le venía un poco ancho, pero apretando bien el corpiño y otras cuerdas ajustables bastaría para que no se le cayera al suelo mientras se movía.

- ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?- Preguntó entonces la criada con tono preocupado y aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se puso a rumiar la respuesta, en eso no había caído cuando la había acorralado, ya que le interesaba solamente su vestido como disfraz, y ahora que lo pensaba, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella. Se fijó entonces en la bandeja de comida, la cual le dio curiosidad por saber quién era el destinatario de aquel refrigerio.

- Se la subía al señor.- Respondió la criada.- Nos había pedido que le subiéramos la cena al salón principal.

Perfecto, era justo lo que necesitaba, una excusa para entrar sin levantar sospechas. De pronto miró a la muchacha y, detrás de ella, había una cuerda y varias telas viejas, por lo visto aquella habitación era una especie de almacén. Se acercó a ella con paso decidido, le ordenó que se girara y, una vez hecho, le asestó un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de la daga, dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Con su vestido de criada, una nueva máscara para que nadie la reconociera y la bandeja de comida que portaba como pretexto, se dirigió confiada al salón principal de aquel castillo. Llegó a la entrada y dio dos golpes con los nudillos, solicitando entrar.

- Adelante.- Respondió una voz masculina.

Entró y se encontró con la espectacular sala principal. Esta era grande y lúgubre, de piedra oscura de techo a suelo, exceptuando parte de la enorme chimenea encendida y el impresionante ventanal abierto, enmarcado con columnas de piedra negra que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared, el cual se podía ver perfectamente el mar y parte del paisaje de la isla. En el centro una enorme mesa de piedra con un montón de pergaminos desperdigados, una enorme lampara con muchas velas encendidas y varios fuegos, colocados en altas peanas por todas partes, para iluminar la estancia. Cerca del fuego de la chimenea, había una silla de gran tamaño de espaldas a ella, el cual pudo ver el perfil de alguien sentado en este. Cuando empezó a caminar, en la pared oblicua al ventanal, pudo ver un enorme bajorrelieve de un dragón que ocupaba gran parte de dicha pared, lo cual hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca debido a su realismo.

- Señor, como usted ordenó, le traigo la cena.- Informó después de cerrar la puerta.

- Déjala en la mesa.- Respondió lacónicamente el hombre sentado en aquel sillón, sin mirarla.

Obedeció tal y como pidió.

- ¿Desea alguna otra cosa más?- Preguntó servilmente, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia aquella silla.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de este, hizo el amago de meter su mano en el escote para sacar la daga, pero de pronto su objetivo se levantó de la silla y se giró, mirándola fijamente. Al hacerlo se quedó paralizada, ya que aquel no era el objetivo que esperaba encontrar. Aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquel contratiempo, lo que realmente la había helado era la persona que ocupaba aquel lugar. Este era un muchacho joven aun con la barba espesa que portaba, alto fuerte, y lo que le llamó la atención fue su rostro, un rostro que, sin tener ninguna explicación, le resultaba bastante familiar.

- ¿Pasa algo, muchacha?- Preguntó el joven extrañado.

- Oh…, no, disculpe mi señor…- Respondió azorada.- Tenía entendido que era usted mucho más mayor…

El chico rió como respuesta, una carcajada limpia, pero triste.

- No te había visto nunca, así que supongo que eres nueva. ¿De dónde eres?

- D-De Rosby, señor.

- Ah…, de las tierras de la corona…- Resolvió pensativo aquel joven señor. Había algo en su tono de voz que la conmovió, era el tono de alguien atormentado, un superviviente que no deseaba seguir viviendo más.- Supongo entonces que estarás enterada de todo lo sucedido.

- Pues no mucho, mi señor, pero me llegaron algunos ecos.- En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando, pero debía disimular. Precisamente, uno de los grandes dones que le habían enseñado en la casa del dios de muchos rostros era el mentir sin inmutarse.

- Bien, pues a estas alturas deberías saber que no estás sirviendo a Stannis Baratheon, el antiguo señor de Rocadragón.- Contestó mientras daba un trago a la copa que portaba, para después tirarla al suelo con desgana.- Ese cabrón está ahora pudriéndose en su tumba, al igual que todos los Baratheon que han poblado este lugar.

Entonces se fijó que, en el suelo, había como varias copas desperdigadas alrededor de la silla y cuatro botellas de vino. Aquel joven estaba borracho y, aunque a priori parecía una ventaja, si no controlaba la situación podía convertirse en un gran problema.

- Siento ser tan… atrevida, mi señor, pero… ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo murió?

- ¿Qué cómo murió?- Respondió antes de reír guturalmente.- Yo mismo le maté clavándole su propia espada.

Se quedó callada, sopesando si abortar la misión o seguir adelante. Pero mientras decidía que hacer, el joven siguió hablando.

- Yo era un chico normal, nacido en el lecho de pulgas, criado como un herrero, sin saber mis verdaderos orígenes.- Explicó mientras paseaba, divagando en sus recuerdos.- Tuve que salir huyendo de "Desembarco del Rey", a instancias de unos funcionarios que dijeron que la reina deseaba matarme, pero no sabía por qué y tampoco pude averiguarlo. A partir de entonces estuve oculto, escapando de los "capas doradas" que me perseguían para acabar conmigo. De hecho me vendieron, mi antiguo maestro me vendió a un cuervo para formar parte de la "guardia de la noche", pero el destino quiso que acabara siendo caballero del ejército de la Hermandad sin estandarte después de muchos problemas, sufrimientos y muchas vicisitudes.

Algo se removió dentro de ella sin poderlo evitar. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, aquella historia le era bastante familiar, pero a priori no entendía por qué.

- Un día me secuestraron y me llevaron aquí, a las mazmorras. No sabía quién me había secuestrado ni por qué, el caso es que un día bajo a verme una mujer muy hermosa, de largo pelo cobrizo y ojos rojos, vestida completamente de aquel color. Me miró con aquellos ojos rojos de mirada penetrante, y me dijo "Te conozco, se quién eres en realidad." No entendía nada, estaba aterrado y, al mismo tiempo, fascinado por aquella mezcla de belleza, fuerza y peligrosidad que emanaba aquella mujer. De pronto se quitó el vestido, quedándose desnuda, era hermosa, perfecta. Se acercó a mí, levantó una mano y, de un empujón, me tiró al jergón, se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, me quitó los pantalones y comprobó que mi cuerpo respondía como ella había esperado, montándome como si fuera un semental al que tenía que domar. Aquella fue una de las muchas veces que me visitó, algunas veces solo me enseñaba cosas de su religión, otras me hablaba de Stannis y de la familia Baratheon, otras me enseñó a leer y otras me tomaba como si fuera un juguete a su total disposición.

A medida que aquel chico iba contando aquel relato, sintió como, inexplicablemente, se le encogía el corazón, mientras sentía como una especie de furia incontrolable empezaba a invadirla. Le dieron ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y molerlo a puñetazos.

"_Es inaudito ¿Por qué siento algo así por alguien a quien no conozco de nada?" _

Estuvo tentada de acabar con eso, darle un tajo en el cuello y que se desangrara como un cerdo, a fin de cuentas la orden del "hombre bondadoso" solo indicó que debía eliminar al señor de "Rocadragón", no especificó ningún nombre en particular. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la curiosidad hizo mella en ella y era más fuerte que aquellos impulsos irracionales. Quería terminar de escucharle, tal vez consiguiera alguna información valiosa a canjear en un futuro en caso de necesidad…

- Poco a poco me fue introduciendo en la fe de R'hllor, el "Dios Rojo". Una vez que vino a montarme, después de acabar, me susurró al oído que yo era la reencarnación de "Azor Ahai", el "Príncipe que fue prometido". Había estado equivocada, hasta aquel entonces pensó que era Stannis, pero una visión profética le había indicado el buen camino. Le pregunté si era ella la que me había secuestrado, y me confesó que sí, para protegerme. Stannis había mandado matar a todos los descendientes Baratheon, incluso a los bastardos, para que nadie le quitara el puesto que según él le correspondía por derecho, tanto el título de "Señor de Rocadragón", como aspirante al trono de los siete reinos. Según me contó ella, estaba desquiciado, paranoico, pensando que algún descendiente de su hermano Robert le quitaría su lugar. Ella pensaba que, estando oculto en su propia casa, jamás se le ocurriría buscar aquí. Desgraciadamente para los dos, Stannis acabó descubriendo mi presencia en este castillo.

- ¡Oh, por todos los dioses!- Exclamó fingiéndose sorprendida para enfatizar su papel.- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

El joven la miró intensamente y continuó.

- Nos trajo a los dos a rastras, a esta sala precisamente. Stannis estaba furioso, casi echaba espuma por la boca. Agarró del cuello a Melisandre, llamándola puta traidora, apretándole con fuerza para intentar ahogarla, pero no lo conseguía, ya que esta era muy fuerte y la protegía el collar que portaba siempre al cuello. Ahí me enteré, a través de las palabras que intercambiaron, que también eran amantes. Melisandre se zafó y en su defensa dijo que lo había hecho por el bien de todos, que yo era el elegido, el "príncipe que fue prometido" y que estaba en su deber de ponerme a salvo de su locura homicida, pero Stannis no atendía a razones. Le gritó que se arrepentía de haberla metido en su casa, que iba a acabar con ella de una buena vez e hizo una plegaria que, nada más escucharla, Melisandre le gritó que no lo hiciera, porque era demasiado peligroso hacerlo por realizarlo alguien no versado en la magia de Asshai. De pronto apareció de la nada una sombra, poniéndose frente a ella, mirándola con unos ojos diabólicos que hubieran helado el alma de cualquiera. Melisandre le ordenó que, como su ama y creadora, se detuviera, pero Stannis le contestó "Tú le creaste, pero se alimenta de mí y ahora solo obedece a mis órdenes". En ese momento, la sombra sacó una especie de cuchillo de humo y le hizo un tajo en el cuello, haciendo que el rubí que portaba saltara por los aires. En seguida su cabeza se separó del cuerpo y salió rodando con una expresión de sorpresa, para inmediatamente desplomarse su cuerpo al suelo.

- Qué horror…- Volvió a replicar fingiendo sorpresa.

- La sombra inmediatamente desapareció, dejando a Stannis muy debilitado. Aun así, este estaba tan furioso conmigo que se dirigió a mí con la espada en alto, dispuesto a matarme. Antes de que acabara conmigo, pude zafarme de mis captores, dándoles dos puñetazos que los dejó inconscientes y corrí a buscar una espada para defenderme, pero no encontré ninguna. No podía escapar, tenía a Stannis y a los soldados que custodiaban a Melisandre persiguiendome por toda la sala y queriendo matarme. A uno lo puse de escudo justo cuando Stannis intentó clavarme su espada. Me dio tiempo de coger la espada, pero el otro soldado me dio un puñetazo y la espada salió patinando por el suelo hasta caer por la ventana. Esquivando poco a poco, el otro soldado resbaló y cayó también por el ventanal. Estábamos solos Stannis y yo, solo que él estaba armado y yo no. Se lanzó hacia mí y pude agarrarle la muñeca con la que portaba la espada, empezando a forcejear. Aun no sé como lo hice, el caso es que, en el forcejeo, logré clavarle la espada a Stannis y lo maté. Quería irme de aquí y olvidarme de todo, pero la corte no me dejó, ya que era el único Baratheon con vida que quedaba y debía ocupar el lugar de Stannis hasta que algún descendiente mío lo haga.

- Su historia es muy… interesante, señor…- Respondió despues de que este acabara, fingiendo estar dubitativa.- Pero… ¿Por qué me ha contando todo eso? Solo soy una humilde criada la cual su opinión no cuenta para nada.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de medio lado, parecida a una sonrisa triste.

- No lo sé, la verdad es que es la primera vez que se lo cuento a alguien.- Respondió lacónico.- La corte hizo como que no había pasado nada y me coronaron sin querer saber mi versión de los hechos, por lo que deduje que Stannis no era muy querido en la corte, y entiendo que, por ser un bastardo de Sir Robert, tampoco tengo el beneplácito de algunos de ellos. Supongo que es mi forma de hacer testamento, dejar constancia de mi existencia antes de que alguien planee mi muerte y la hagan efectiva.

- Mi señor… si me permite un consejo, no le tenga miedo a la muerte. Todos algún día tenemos que morir.- Dijo la criada misteriosamente.

El joven caballero enarcó las cejas al escuchar aquella respuesta.

- Caray, si no fuera por tu aspecto tan inocente diría que hablas como un acólito del dios de muchos rostros. ¿Acaso mis ruegos han surtido efecto, mis plegarias han sido escuchadas?

- Señor…Como puede pensar algo así de una pobre muchacha como yo…- Respondió con rapidez, fingiendo estar azorada por la supuesta acusación.

El joven señor negó con la cabeza mientras sonrió lánguidamente, como si su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

- Tienes razón, no me hagas caso, soy un completo idiota. Pero el caso es que… estoy fijándome en ti y no sé si son tus gestos, o tu forma de hablar… pero me recuerdas a alguien…

- ¿A quién, señor?- Volvió a preguntar intrigada.

- A una jovencita que conocí hace tiempo, casi una niña la primera vez que la vi. En mi huida, ella estuvo mucho tiempo a mi lado, también huía de los Lannister. Su padre fue acusado de traición y ejecutado delante de su hermana mayor por orden del Rey Jeoffrey.

Al escuchar aquella frase y, en particular, a aquel nombre, su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió una enorme rabia mezclada con tristeza, dolor, furia… y odio. Un odio terrible, frio como un témpano y, al mismo tiempo, visceral hasta notar cómo le quemaba las entrañas.

"_¿Por qué me siento así, de repente? ¿Por qué me está afectando tanto lo que me cuenta?"_

- ¿La apreciabais mucho, mi señor?- Preguntó, más que nada para quitarse de la cabeza todos aquellos sentimientos que la turbaban tanto.

- Si, la apreciaba mucho, aunque tengo que reconocer que, en realidad llevo muchos años amándola en secreto.- Respondió con tristeza.- Para ella solo fue una amistad, pero para mí…ha sido el único y gran amor de mi vida. De hecho, me hice caballero porque en el fondo solo para poder estar a su altura, ya que ella pertenecía a la casa más poderosa del norte. ¿Te suena la casa Stark?

Al escuchar aquel nombre sintió un escalofrío paralizante que le recorrió toda la espalda, a la vez que sintió desesperación y añoranza. Lo único que la mantenía cuerda en aquel momento era su propio autocontrol.

- Sí, me suena…- Contestó con un hilo de voz.

- Ella era la hija pequeña de Eddard Stark, señor de Invernalia. Tenía muchos nombres para ocultarse, Arry, Comadreja... pero se hacía llamar muchas veces "la niña loba", era uno de sus apodos favoritos. – Sonrió con tristeza al escarbar en sus recuerdos.- Era una chiquilla fuerte, salvaje, indomable y valiente, y al mismo tiempo alguien tenaz, leal y generosa con los suyos. Por supuesto tenía también sus defectos, tenía muy mal genio, era obstinada y dominante, de hecho recuerdo que nos peleábamos mucho porque los dos éramos muy tercos, pero era una chica maravillosa, era mi dama y siempre lo será en mi corazón. Desapareció de mi vida en el momento que ingresé en la "Hermandad sin estandarte" y no he vuelto a saber de ella, no sé si está viva o muerta, si la vida la ha tratado bien o ha sido una desgraciada, si ha formado una familia o está sola en este mundo… espero sinceramente que esté bien.

Sintió ganas de llorar. No tenía ni idea de quien estaba hablando, pero solo escuchar aquella explicación la dejó tan trastocada que ni siquiera se percató de que aquel joven se acercó y se puso frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. Al poner la palma de su mano en su mentón, reaccionó al contacto, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Señor, nos sé que es lo que se está imaginando, pero yo no soy esa chica.- Fue lo único que pudo responder.

- Lo sé, no tienes su rostro pero… hay algo en ti… no sé si es porque debes tener su edad, no sabría explicarlo… pero me recuerdas muchísimo a ella.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, se inclinó y la beso. Al principio fue un beso suave, pero al ver que la chica respondía al beso abrió la boca e introdujo la lengua para encontrarse con la de ella. Empezaron una danza lenta, sensual y acompasada, en la cual se entregaron el uno al otro. De pronto, la chica se separó, apoyó su frente en la suya y, aun con los ojos cerrados, jadeó un nombre.

"Gendry"

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó el muchacho.

Sin embargo, ella no podía responder, de hecho ni podía hablar de lo sorprendida que se encontraba. Aquel había sido su primer beso y, a pesar de que era algo extraño, le había gustado. Pero luego dijo inconscientemente aquel nombre y eso la dejó nuevamente trastocada. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la certeza absoluta de que aquel era el nombre del muchacho que tenía enfrente y al que tenía que matar.

Gendry entonces le levantó el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre de pila, si se supone que eres nueva aquí y yo no lo he nombrado?

- N- n-no lo sé…- Respondió dubitativa, y esta vez no fingía.

Sus miradas entonces se clavaron el uno al otro y sintieron al mismo tiempo una atracción imposible de resistir. Se besaron con furia, como si fuera el último acto que pudieran hacer antes de morir. Entonces Gendry la agarró de los muslos y la levantó para cargarla en su cadera, haciendo que la chica las rodeara con sus piernas mientras esta le abrazaba el cuello con los brazos para cargar parte de su peso. De todos modos era una chica pequeña y no pesaba mucho, por lo que no le resultó una carga pesada.

La dejó caer sobre la enorme mesa principal, quedando esta boca arriba. Siguieron besándose con pasión, Gendry dejó su boca para mordisquearle la barbilla y seguidamente bajar a su cuello, haciendo que la muchacha suspirara y jadeara. Mientras mordisqueaba su cuello, sus manos se deslizaron por el torso de la criada y acariciaron a través de la tela del vestido unos pechos pequeños, pero turgentes, sintiendo un desesperado deseo de quitar aquella tela, abriéndole el corpiño con premura. Cuando lo consiguió, el escote del vestido también se abrió y dejó ver unos preciosos pechos, pequeños, redondos y turgentes como se había imaginado. Pero también vio algo que lo dejó descolocado, la empuñadura de una daga que sobresalía a través del borde del corpiño abierto.

- ¿Y esto…?- Preguntó extrañado mientras cogía la daga, acompañada con su vaina correspondiente.

En cuanto le hizo aquella pregunta mientras le enseñaba su arma, solo pudo pensar "mierda", pero su mente tramó ágilmente una excusa.

- La tengo de defensa, por si alguien intenta propasarse conmigo.- Contestó, aun jadeante por la excitación.

Esa respuesta le hizo reír.

- Si no fuera por tu cara, diría perfectamente que eres ella.- Respondió antes de tirar la daga a un lado.

Se inclinó nuevamente y la besó con pasión, mientras le estrujaba suavemente los pechos con las dos manos, jugueteando con sus pezones con los dedos. La chica sintió que la razón se le nublaba por completo, que estaba perdida. Mientras Gendry tiró la daga, pensó en alguna alternativa de como poder matarle, echando un vistazo rápido para ver si podía golpearle con algún objeto contundente que tuviera a mano, pero en cuanto la volvió a besar todo aquello desapareció. Solo se concentró en él, en sus besos, en sus caricias que la estaban excitando de aquella manera, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que jamás dejara de hacer lo que le estaba haciendo.

Gendry volvió a hacer el recorrido, solo que esta vez bajó del cuello al escote mientras lo besaba. Se fue directo a por un pecho y empezó a chupar el pezón, pequeño, sonrosado y tieso como un mástil. En cuanto sintió el contacto de su boca, la chica arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía. Sintió que una mano acariciaba el otro pecho, mientras que la otra mano subía a través de su muslo, levantándole la falda. Este soltó el pecho, se incorporó un poco y abrió aun más el corpiño, con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompe, para seguir su camino con besos apremiantes.

La chica se incorporó un poco apoyándose con un codo, observándole mientras bajaba y posó la mano que tenía libre en su cabeza mientras le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo, animándole con ese gesto a continuar. De pronto, Gendry levantó la cabeza para observarla y las miradas se encontraron, haciendo que este se abalanzara sobre su boca y se besaran nuevamente con pasión, quedando nuevamente la chica acostada Gendry entonces separó levemente su cuerpo del de ella para tener espacio de maniobra y se dispuso a desabrocharse los pantalones. En el momento en el que fue consciente de ello, le entró un pánico irracional, y le pidió que parara, aun jadeante, mientras enfatizaba aquella petición apoyando sus manos en el pecho del caballero para que se apartara.

- ¿Qué pasa muchacha?- Preguntó mirándola preocupado.

La chica tragó saliva. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, hasta ahora no había tenido la necesidad que utilizar el sexo para matar un objetivo, a pesar de que la "niña abandonada" le explicó un día que, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerlo. Ahora había llegado el momento y no sabía cómo actuar.

- Yo jamás… he hecho… "eso".

El muchacho entonces entendió lo que le ocurría. Para calmarla, la acarició suavemente la cara con su mano, de forma delicada y suave.

- Escucha, yo no soy ningún monstruo. No te lo voy a negar, estoy terriblemente excitado y ahora lo único que me apetece es poseerte, pero si no lo tienes claro te dejaré marchar sin ningún reproche. Dime entonces… ¿Deseas continuar?

La joven no sabía qué decisión tomar, estaba en un gran dilema moral. Por una parte tenía que salir de ahí y salvaguardar su honra, era evidente que el plan había fracasado y no era el momento de asesinarle. Si salía de ahí, podría tener otra oportunidad de aquí a un tiempo, podría planificarlo con más detalle y esta vez no fallaría, pero…todas las sensaciones que la embriagaban, lo excitada que se sentía… su mente no podía pensar con claridad. Al igual que a Gendry, a ella también le pasaba lo mismo. Aun no entendía por qué ni que fuerza la impulsaba a ello, pero no había nada en este mundo que deseara más que entregarse a aquel caballero, que la poseyera, ser suya aunque fuera un momento. Antes siquiera que pudiera responder a su pregunta a través de sus labios, levantó rápidamente su brazo hacia el muchacho, lo agarró de la nuca y empujó su cara a la de ella, tomando la iniciativa y besándolo también con frenesí. Viendo entonces que obtenía una respuesta afirmativa, el muchacho continuó con lo que iba a hacer.

- Tranquila, seré delicado.- Le susurró en la oreja mientras le daba suaves mordiscos en el lóbulo, haciendo que la criada suspirara.

Ya tenía el pantalón desabrochado, así que se colocó, cogió su miembro con la mano y empezó a introducirlo en la entrada. Al notar el contacto, ella dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero vio la mirada del muchacho, tranquilizándola con esta, y se sintió mejor. Al ver que la chica estaba nuevamente tranquila, volvió a empujar, haciendo entrar una parte. La chica volvió a dar otro respingo, esta vez de dolor, emitiendo un quejido. Era el momento, o lo hacía todo de una vez o lo hacía poco a poco, alargando la agonía de la muchacha. Agarró valor y la empujó hasta el fondo.

La chica se quedó paralizada, haciendo un gemido entrecortado como si agarrara aire. Algo dentro de ella se rompió y sintió un dolor, no tan fuerte como se esperaba, pero tampoco era nada suave. No pudo evitar sin embargo arañar la mesa con las uñas de su mano izquierda.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó nuevamente Gendry.

La chica afirmó con la mirada, restándole importancia para que no se preocupase innecesariamente. Viendo que estaba bien, Gendry entonces empezó con las embestidas.

Al principio dolían. No sabía si era porque el muchacho estaba, como decían las prostitutas de Braavos, "Bien dotado por los dioses", o porque ella era muy estrecha, el caso es que notaba perfectamente como la llenaba por completo cuando entraba y salía de su interior. Al principio no emitía precisamente gemidos de placer, pero paulatinamente ese dolor se fue disipando para después notar como un calor y un anhelo crecía en su cuerpo, correspondiéndose con los sonidos que surgían de su boca.

Las embestidas de Gendry se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. De pronto notó como dos grandes y fuertes manos se posaban por debajo de sus nalgas y las levantó ligeramente, haciendo que sus piernas se elevaran. Con ese gesto, consiguió que la penetración aun fuera más profunda, haciéndolo más placentero. Debido a aquella posición, la chica abrazó con las piernas la cintura del caballero, como si fuera un cepo, para evitar moverse durante el vaivén. Sus brazos le abrazaron a la altura de sus omoplatos y ni siquiera fue consciente de que le estaba clavando las uñas en la espalda, a través de su ropa. Embestía con fuerza, con la bravura típica de la juventud.

"_Como un toro…"_

Entonces se acordó que a Gendry todos le apodaban "El toro", debido a que era fuerte y obstinado, pero había muchos que le llamaban también "Cabeza de toro" precisamente por un casco que él mismo se hizo a medida en la fortaleza roja…

"_¿Pero de donde salían esos recuerdos…?"_

Su cabeza ya no daba para más, se estaba volviendo loca. El placer que sentía le nublaba por completo los sentidos, era como subir a un árbol a toda velocidad, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se mordía los labios, el placer que sentía se estaba haciendo casi inaguantable… y de pronto sintió que estalló en mil pedazos y su cabeza se le iba por completo.

Cuando empezó a recuperarse notó que su cuerpo había estado en una tremenda tensión, pero que esta desaparecía a pasos agigantados, para sustituirlo por una relajación y una sensación de bienestar sin igual. Se percató que Gendry aun la estaba embistiendo, esta vez con mucha rapidez. De pronto, a punto de llegar al orgasmo, le escuchó gemir un nombre al oido.

"Arya"

Y entonces recordó… lo recordó TODO…

Quien era, donde vivía, todos sus hermanos… Jon…Jon le dio a Aguja… se enfrentó a Jeoffrey para salvar a su amigo Mycah, cuando se separó de su querida Nymeria…Syrio Forel... la ejecución de su padre… todos los recuerdos venían igual que una tromba de agua, inundando cualquier reducto de su mente. Recordó el viaje con Gendry, pastel caliente, Lommi Manosverdes y otros chicos que murieron en su travesía. Se acordó de salvar a tres delincuentes, de ser detenida y llevada prisionera a Harrendall…Jaqen H'ghar… la ayudó a liberar a los soldados de Bolton y le dio una moneda para que fuera a Braavos… _Valar Morgulis_…La hermandad sin estandarte, Gendry se va con ellos, la abandona…Perro…La boda roja, la caída de su familia… muertos… todos muertos…

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de las cuencas de sus aterrados ojos, mientras sentía y oía muy a lo lejos como Gendry llegaba al culmen, para caer agotado encima de su cuerpo, pesado como una losa. Al cabo de un rato, se separó de ella y la observó, entre intrigado y asustado, como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Pero qué he hecho…?- Susurró Gendry al observar a la muchacha acostada encima de su mesa y casi desnuda.

La chica, dándose cuenta que no podía flaquear en ese momento, recuperó la compostura y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

- Será mejor que te vayas.- Ordenó Gendry, aun en estado de Shock.

Esta afirmó con la mirada y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes, Gendry la llamó.

- Lo… siento mucho…- Solo atinó a decir.

Sin embargo, lo miró detenidamente, con pena, sabiendo que, seguramente, sería la última vez que volvería a verle. Abrió la puerta y se marchó para no volver jamás a aquel lugar.

Caminó con paso muy rápido, intentado atarse aquel maldito corpiño sin resultado, en un estado total de nervios, sin importarle quien pudiera verla. No lo podía evitar, los recuerdos seguían fluyendo igual que un torrente, sin ningún dique que pudiera parar el fluido, sus lágrimas caían ya sin control. Recordó su embarque a Braavos a bordo del "Hija del Titan", su entrenamiento en la "Casa de blanco y negro"…Gata de los canales… el hombre bondadoso, la niña abandonada… Todo encajaba, todo, todo…

Encontró la puerta donde había dejado a la autentica criada inconsciente, por suerte nada más entrar, observó que seguía estando en la misma posición que la encontró, inconsciente, desnuda, atada y con la boca tapada. Cerró la puerta, se recostó con la espalda apoyada en esta y se dejó deslizar hacia abajo, quedándose sentada, mientras se tapaba la boca intentando apagar sus sollozos. Lloró un rato y, cuando se encontró mejor, se percató que debía salir de ahí lo antes posible. Se quitó el vestido y se vistió con premura con sus ropajes, los cuales había guardado a buen recaudo en esa habitación. Una vez lista, desató a la muchacha inconsciente y salió corriendo, esperando no encontrarse con nadie que le complicara su fuga.

Salió del castillo, donde había un bote de madera con un par de remos aparcada en la playa. Se colocó en un extremo y empujó para desatascarla, haciendo que esta entrara en el agua. Subió a esta y empezó a remar, lo más rápida y silenciosamente que pudo, hasta que se encontró lo suficientemente lejos para considerarse a salvo. Miró el castillo de Rocadragón a lo lejos y se quitó la máscara, quedando nuevamente su rostro original, la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Se asomó al agua para observar su rostro reflejado a la luz de la luna, recordó cuando todos le decían "Eres una Stark, tienes todos los rasgos de una Stark." Su padre le decía que era el vivo retrato de su hermana Lyanna, que le recordaba mucho a ella…

Volvió a mirar al castillo, quería ir a buscar a Gendry, tal vez… todo no estaba perdido… pero dentro de su corazón supo que el muchacho estaba perdido. Estaba atrapado en aquel castillo, deseando morir, y le había fallado. Por su parte ya no podía hacer nada por él, sin embargo, él la había salvado, la había ayudado a recuperar su identidad.

_"Gracias Gendry, siempre estarás en mi corazón…"_

Se giró y divisó el barco con el que había venido. Llegó hasta él y subió, recibiéndola el capitán del barco, un pirata mercenario que no solía hacer preguntas indiscretas. Mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar, se apoyó en la baranda y pensó en Aguja, tenía que ir a recuperarla, aun le quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer. Empezó a susurrar su plegaria, nombrando a todos aquellos a los que tenía que matar. Cuando acabó, terminó su plegaria con una frase que la había marcado, y la marcaría, para el resto de su vida.

**_"Valar Morghulis"_**


End file.
